Death Note: The Heir of Kira
by AdventuringCactus
Summary: Light Yagami, also known as Kira, has been removed from existence, and Kira has been destroyed. The death of criminals will no longer occur. That is, until yet another Shinigami, Drakyl, becomes bored out of his wits. How will Sam, Drakyl's victim, react upon finding the Death Note? Based this time in America, the adventures and feats of Kira reemerge.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note: The Heir of Kira by AdventuringCactus

**Chapter 1: The First Step**

The sun was just dropping down over the horizon. It seemed like it'd be a calm, peaceful night in the city, or, at least, slightly more peaceful than any other night. This was only so in the world of the mundane.

In the Shinigami Realm, things were as dark and dull as they usually are. The Shinigami making bets on stupid, material things, having boring conversations. There'd be the occasional human kill, but that wasn't as fun as it used to be.

The Shinigami, Drakyl, thought about this life he was living, and decided to attempt to make a name for himself, even though it wasn't as easy as a simple pen-to-paper death trick. He remembered the Kira Crisis…and wanted to see it happen again.

After about 5 hours of careful planning and thought, he realized the only way he'd have that power was to obtain a second Death Note. This was not as easy as it sounds. His simplest option was to steal it from the Great God of Death himself. He, beforehand, had taken the liberty to scout the palace that the Great God of Death lived in for quick and close exits, hiding spots, and guard placements. This would not be easy.

Light on his feet, quieter than the absence of sound itself, he made his way into the palace, climbed and crawled like a shadow on the wall, past every guard and visiting Shinigami he saw. He almost landed on a guard from the ceiling once after his hand slipped, but he quickly regained his composure. At last, he had made it to His Highness's room. He quickly snatched up the Note and silently flew out the window. As soon as he reached a high altitude, he let out a loud, devilish cackle.

The first step was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sam**

"Sam, born Samuel Alex Fletch, on the date of October 18, 1998, now aged 16. You attend NYAAGY, or New York Academy for Academically Gifted Youth. You possess an IQ level of 130, telling us why you have so obviously been placed in your school. Your criminal record is completely clean. That is up until now."

I stared the man directly into his eyes. He looked like the type of person who could stare right back, not making a single move, and pierce my very soul. It was my thought of a challenge.

"Tell me again, Mr. Baxter, was it?" He nodded. "Why the hell am I even here?"

"Well, Sam, according to the information we received, you threatened to construct a bomb. To… blow up the school. Isn't that cliché." He chuckled a little, which pissed me off. I hate arrogance like that.

"I never threatened to blow up a school, and all I said was that I had the potential to create a temporarily explosive device that would be capable of destroying a large building." I glared at him and raised my voice slightly. "I'd like to know who fed you that bullshit!"

"Now, now, Mr. Fletch, there's no need for that kind of language. While we can't bring in the one who said those-"

"If you can't do that then I'm outta here. This isn't worth my damn time, and every second I'm in here, the IQ of the whole town drops. I'm leaving." I got up and stormed out of the room. "_I don't need this shit," _I thought to myself. I heard Officer Baxter yelling behind me.

"Excuse me, but you're not allowed to leave here without a police escort!"

"I'm perfectly capable of escorting myself out, but I thank you for the offer," I yelled back. I walked right out of the building and blended into the crowd, should they come looking for me. I saw a small crossing through an alley to the next street, lit by merely 2 lamps, only illuminating a fraction of the area. I looked down and stopped, confused.

_**A few hours earlier**_

Drakyl, having succeeded in retrieving the extra Note he needed, flew as fast as he could through the mundane portal. He had to search the human realm for the right candidate to carry the power of a Death Herald.

Using his foresight ability, unique to only him, he caught the future and potential of a Samuel Fletch. He used his special ability to see the arrest of the boy, as well as the conversation that took place after. He saw the route Sam took and flew to an alley. A dim place where nobody would see it easily. The ideal location. He released the Note from his grasp, immediately allowing it to become the property of the human world.

_**The present hour**_

I looked down and stopped, confused. A small, black book, encased in leather lay before me. Me being a reader of larger books thought for a moment about whether it was the right size. Picking out a book for me is like picking out a new dress for a would-be prom queen. It has to be the right size, it has to have a nice feel. However, something was just screaming at me to pick the book up.

I read the cover of the book. The title did seem a bit interesting to me and my morbid thoughts.

"Death Note…" I said aloud to myself. "Never heard of this book before." I flipped to a random page. Blank, with a bunch of lines. It must be some kind of diary. I saw a few black pages, so I flipped to page one. I read what was there.

"How to Use It. The person whose name is written in this Note shall…" I paused and blinked a few times, making sure my eyes were working properly. "The person whose name is written in this Note shall die… well that's quite an interesting thought." I wondered at the possibilities of what that one statement, if indeed true, could cause. Then I snapped out of my dark fantasy and slipped it under my jacket. I needed to head home.

"Oh, Sam, you're home. Where were you?" It was my mother.

"I was just walking around," I told her. "And it's not even that late, so you shouldn't be all worried." I looked around for a bit, just standing there. "I'm gonna head up to my room," I told her. "_It's time to do some experimenting,"_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Strike**

(A/N) **Hello, everyone who's reading this, it's AdventuringCactus! I think it's about time I gave you all a description for the main character, Sam. You already got some general info in the last chapter, and if you didn't read it then do that before passing here|This next part is for those of you that have read it. Sam is about 6'1", sort of a thin shape, he has long hair with freakin awesome fringe. He wears a lot of black often, and has developed a dark area of life. He, being the smartest student at the Academy, gets picked on a lot. He likes the color black and prefers loud, heavy music to pop or anything else. He's your typical outcast who has waaaay too many stereotypes put on him. Thanks for reading!**

I sat down at my work desk and took out the book. I read the first few things in it. They read:

-The human whose name is written in this Note shall die.

-This Note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

-If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

-If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack once the 40 seconds have passed.

-After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

I decided to put this to the test. I waited a few hours until around 3 AM and snuck out of my house. I'd done this many times in the past, so I knew Mom wouldn't wake. I wandered into the Times Square area, not far from my house. I noticed a lot of sketch looking people wandering around, as usual (this is fucking New York City, what did I think was gonna happen?).

I noticed a man getting mugged and decided to see if I could eavesdrop and pick up a name. I stepped close enough to hear them, but far away enough to where they couldn't see me.

"My name is Dmitri Trelle, got it? Remember that name when you go talkin shit about my gang."

Dmitri Trelle. I memorized the name and whipped out the Note. I got a good look at his face and started to write on the first blank page. I checked my watch – 3:35 – then I wrote:

"Dmitri Trelle

Accident 3:38 AM

While walking across the street, after mugging a man, he starts to text someone and walks slower, then is hit by a pickup truck going at a high speed."

Then I waited.

I trailed him for the next 3 minutes, and to my complete surprise, he took out his phone in the middle of the street and started to text. His walking speed gradually decreased and a pickup truck, a really nice black Dodge, came around the corner, moving towards him at around 55-60 MPH. Dmitri heard the noise, looked up and-

_**THWAM! SKREEEECH!**_

I stood there, my eyes as wide as footballs, in complete and utter shock at what I had just witnessed. Not only had I just seen a man die, I had seen a man die in the exact way I wrote it would happen in the note. "_This is no fluke," _I thought. "_This is real…I just killed a man. With a notebook!"_ I heard sirens in the distance, and I just stood there and watched as the EMS pronounced him dead, laid him on a stretcher, covered his body, and took him to the hospital.

I knew what would happen afterward. The hospital would place him in a morgue, the morgue would contact his family, and there'd be a funeral or something. But they don't know what really happened. I had discovered the power…

I had discovered the power of Kira.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The New World**

I woke up the next morning, completely forgetting what had happened the night before. But after my recollection, I shot up and looked in my bag. Sure enough, the Note was there. I decided, as it was the weekend, to go for a walk around town.

I gathered my clothes for the day and, as I was walking towards the bathroom I asked mom to make a pot of coffee. I took a quick shower, drank my coffee, and headed out. As I was making my way out the door, my phone started ringing. Evangeline, my girlfriend, was calling me.

"Hey, baby," I said into the phone. "What do you need?"

"Hey, Sam, I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet me somewhere later." She sounded determined to see me today. Not that I was surprised.

"Sure, how about the Italian place by the Square?"

"Sounds great! See you there!" I hung up my phone and headed toward the restaurant. I decided to go into deep thought about what had happened the night before, but then I noticed something strange moving into an alley out of the corner of my eye. Me being myself, I decided to check it out.

I looked down into the alley and saw nothing. Curious, I walked down farther into the alley. After taking a turn and walking halfway to the next, a figure appeared, just inches in front of my face.

"Gah! Fuck!" I fell onto the ground, astonished. It was a humanoid figure, definitely not human, as he was flying. He slowly descended to the ground and spoke.

"Sam Fletch. What an...interesting boy you are." His voice was gravelly, almost like his vocal cords were made of sandpaper. He was pale, as white as a cloud, and he was clothed in a dark brown linen. over that was a large, black, leather trench coat. He had large boots, spikes running down the back. He had black boot cut jeans. He had large gauges in his ears and a few more piercings, snake bites and a nose piercing, and I noticed, encased in a small, thin cage, a Death Note.

Still staring in shock, I said "How do you know my name? And what the hell are you!?" His lips curled up into an evil, almost satanic, smile. He let out a loud, horrid laugh.

"Young boy," he said, staring me right in the eye. "I'm the one who brought you the Note. I see your potential, you have the power to kill, you have the ambition to kill." His voice got louder as he spoke, and then, very loudly, he said "You just don't know it!"

"If you don't want to get caught by the authorities, you'd better quiet your tone," I told him, sounding confident.

"You still haven't read all of the rules of the Note, have you, boy?"

"The...rules?" I took out the Note.

"Yes, Sam. Just look at the second page." He waved his hand and the book opened itself, turning to page II of the rules. The second rule on that page started glowing. It read "The owner of the Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a God of Death."

"You're a...God of Death?" My breathing felt heavy, I was frightened. But I didn't show it.

"Now, I believe you have somewhere to be? Eve is going to be a little mad at your being late." He faded away, and while doing so he said "Prepare yourself, Samuel, to be the God of the New World! Ahahahahaaaa!" With that he faded to nothing, and realization from what he had just said hit me.

"Shit, I'm late!" I bolted out of the alley and straight to the restaurant. She never likes it when I'm late, and I really didn't want to hear her yell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I'm Happily Unhappy**

_**Three weeks later**_

I had taken the time to read up on the majority of the Death Note's rules in the past few weeks. During that time, Drakyl had been observing me, watching my every move, my every kill. He also said something that made me think. He told me:

"My old friend Ryuk, he had the same experience once. With the original Kira. He and Kira both used to say 'The world is rotten. Those who are making it rot must die.'"

I thoroughly agreed with that statement. In fact, after that, I had made a vow. I told myself to never let a single criminal go, because if I did then that slime would be free to walk the Earth and would continue to commit whatever crime he wanted. I wouldn't allow that to happen. These criminals made me mad, but, ironically, it was my anger that fueled my happiness.

I spent the whole weekend looking up the names and pictures of nefarious criminals around the globe. If I had discovered this power earlier, I would've been tempted to erase the majority of my school. But I know better.

"Y'know, Sam," Drakyl spoke to me. "There's a special ability that you can receive right now."

"Would that special gift be the Shinigami Eyes?"

"That is correct. Will you make the deal?"

"I don't see how it's worth it," I told him. "I mean, sure, I'll be able to make eliminations easier, but it's not worth half my life."

"I see how it is. Carry on, then."

Drakyl doesn't choose to bother me when I'm… how do I put this… "working". He says he'd like to observe as I destroy. I think that's a funny word choice, as I prefer the word "cleanse". I tell him this, but the damn Shinigami doesn't listen.

_**Meanwhile in Washington DC**_

The head of the FBI was very enraged as to what had been going on in the past few weeks. To his fellow agents, he yelled "I thought we had dealt with this menace back in 2008 or something! I thought Kira had been destroyed!"

One of the officers he was yelling at had the balls to speak up.

"Sir, we had complete confirmation from Near about the whole thing, that Kira was the Japanese citizen Light Yagami. Near also confirmed that he had been killed."

"Then what the hell is this all about," Alberts shouted. "There have been notorious criminals as well as minor criminals dropping dead all around the globe! How come N or the United Nations hasn't said anything yet!?"

There was a call on the overhead monitor. The screen bore a single letter, black with a white background. It was a fancily encrypted N.

"Well, well," said Alberts. "Speak of the damn devil." He answered the call, and on the other end, a young man sat, sitting with his knees bent, hands on top, only feet on the floor. It was Near. Second best detective in the world, after L. But L is dead, killed by a Shinigami, Rem back during the Kira Crisis of 2006.

_**Back at Sam's house**_

With over 38 pages full of names in the Death Note, given that many of them had been given certain types of deaths to avoid conspicuousness, I felt that I had already made a significant difference for my New World. This Death Note is worth the loss of Heaven and Hell. But, being an Atheist, it doesn't really matter.

I guess even the god of a world has religious limits.

I turned on the TV to the news so I could see who my next target was. The reporter didn't have any useful information. The only news, however interesting, was about Kira's return, and I just chose to ignore it. I decided I would go out later.

This was going to be an entertaining night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Serious as a Heart Attack**

The evening started with Drakyl flying right in front of me, backwards. "Going out again, I see," said the hovering demon. "You've been quite clingy to that book."

"Well, what would you expect? I sure as hell don't want anyone to FIND the thing. That would be bad," I told him. He just laughed. It was strange, very maniacal. He does that a lot, almost like he knows something I don't….I mentally slapped myself. _Now's not the time to get suspicious_, I thought to myself. _I've got work to do._

I slipped in my earbuds only to hear Lady Gaga playing on maximum volume. "_Damn that Shinigami,_" I thought. "_I told him not to mess with my iPod…_"

I immediately changed the song and deleted what Drakyl had downloaded. Afterwards, I left the house, walking into the more dangerous parts of New York. As I walked by an alley, I saw a man whose face I recognized from the news. His hood didn't hide him very well, though the news never got his name. He seemed to be camping in the alley.

"Hey," I called out. He looked over towards me, slightly startled. I approached him cautiously. "Don't worry, I'm not here to try to arrest you. I was thinking of a certain...deal that we can make." I chuckled a little, and he chuckled back.

"What kind of deal you talkin' about, kid," He asked with a classic New York accent.

"Well I got my hands on a bag of 'Happy Leaf' the other day and I didn't want to be caught with it." I gave myself kudos for thinking up a lie that quick.

"Name your price, I'll see what I can do."

"Good," I said. "Though with my business, I like to keep track of my customers. I'll need your name and age is all." My plan was simple: If I could persuade this guy into giving me info so little as his name, I can easily rid him of the Earth.

His name, as he told me, was Raymond Baker. We got a date to meet up again in the same alley on November 17, just three days from now, at 6:30 PM. That's all the info I needed.

As soon as I got home, I pulled out the Death Note, locked my door, and got straight to work. The entry read as such:

_Raymond Baker, Heart Attack_

_Time of Death: November 17, 2014 at 6:45 PM_

_Raymond walks into the alley on James Street that he had been in 3 days before to pay for a bag of marijuana. After handing his dealer the money, he has a heart attack and collapses instantly with no witnesses other than the dealer._

I made sure to keep any witnesses away from the scene so I could get out as soon as possible. "Clever me," I said aloud.

"Sam, your dinner is ready!" I heard mom shouting like she normally does.

"I'll be down in a second, mom," I yelled back. I put away the book in my satchel and headed downstairs. Chicken Cordon Bleu, my favorite. The perfect dish to celebrate yet another successful kill.

The next three days went by quickly. They were completely uneventful, to say the least. There WAS a fight at school though, something about this guy hitting on this other guy's girlfriend. Same usual bullshit.

Finally the three days passed, and 6:30 came by. I headed down to the alley immediately.

"There you are," Raymond said. I looked around to see if anyone was there. Just like I expected, it was completely empty. "I was starting to get bored."

"Whatever. It's not my job to make sure my customers are entertained." I gave him a sharp look, and he gave as good as he got. "You got the money," I asked. He quickly handed over $3k and mumbled to himself.

"Ridiculous price. It better be good," I thought he said.

As soon as he handed me the money, he got a shocked look on his face. He then let out a sharp breath and clutched his chest. I gave a little smirk as he collapsed.

"I'm sure you've heard about Kira's return," I said maliciously. "Well, that's me." His shocked look turned slightly to a look of pain and confusion, then realization. "Too bad you have to leave now. I was quite serious about keeping your record." I showed him his entry in the Note. "I guess you could say...hm...serious as a heart attack." At that moment, I saw the life leave his eyes, and I walked away, laughing.

Drakyl suddenly materialized by my side. "Quite the jokester, it seems," he said. "Also quite morbid." I nodded, content with my work.

"You'll make for great entertainment in the future, Sam."


End file.
